neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberta
Roberta is a famous Acara. She runs The Scrollery in Brightvale. She was also seen in Neopets: The Darkest Faerie on the PS2. She is the niece of Hagan the king of Brightvale (the manual also says she is the niece of King Skarl as well) serving as a diplomat who really wanted to be a sorceress. History Roberta and Seradar arrive at Faerieland to speak with Fyora about the dark clouds gathered over Meridell. However, she can't see them just yet. So, Seradar makes due in the royal library while Roberta is asked by a old Aisha to get a Harris out of a tree (the old woman will turn out to be Jerdana in Act 4). After that you'll have a choice of doing side missions, exploring Faerieland. While they're waiting Roberta wants some magic lessons. But forgets her wand at Brightvale. So with idems she found in faerieland. Seradar manages to make a new wand for her to practice. Eventually, bad things start to happen to Faerieland as they happened to Meridell. The Darkest Faerie appears and ties up Fyora, preventing her from helping Roberta. Roberta finds The Darkest Faerie torturing the same old woman she helped earlier. Distracting The Darkest Faerie with a bell, she is able to rescue her. And then able to escape from The Darkest Faerie but is knocked off her flying Uni by her minons and falls. Tormund arrives at a beach just as Roberta falls to the same location. After saving a few towns from the Darkest Faerie, and fighting the Gelert Assassin a few times, they then try to get Illusen's charm back from the Werelupe King.Sophie told Tormund and Roberta about a charm that would allow you to gain access to the Werelupes' cave which was buried with the last person who tried to go in the Werelupes' cave for the Werelupes' treasure. Tormund and Roberta found the charm and access the cave, but Roberta is captured by the Werelupes. Tormund defeats the Werelupe King and frees her. He attempts to give the charm to Illusen, but the Gelert Assassin interferes. With help from his family, Tormund and Roberta are able to rescue Illusen after a final battle with the Gelert Assassin. After retrieving Fyora's Rod from a skeletal Draik under Meridell, they confront the Dark Faerie Sisters, remove their invulnerability, and defeat them, returning Meridell to normal. They then go to give the rod to Fyora, but it is a trap set up by the Darkest Faerie. Fyora is able to break free and tell them about a portal that will take them to Altador before being placed in a bottle. Tormund and Roberta pass through the portal to Altador. Tor and Roberta awaken in Altador. They meet King Altador and he tells them that they must awaken the four heroes within their shrines. Once this is accomplished, Tor and Roberta head deep in the Hall of Heroes secret passageway to awaken Jerdana and the other heros. Kellend the Theif, Fauna the Gartherer, Gordos the Collector, Torakor the Gladiator. After they did, they freed Jerdana. Once they are awakened, Tor and Roberta are able to return to Faerieland to take on the Darkest Faerie in a final battle as she sends Faerieland plummeting down towards Meridell with Fyora's Rod. They defeat her and re-imprison her into the stone, freeing Fyora in the process and ending the threat of The Darkest Faerie hopefully for good. Avatar If you visit The Scrollery, you will receive the Acara - Roberta of Brightvale Avatar. Items *About Roberta *Roberta of Brightvale (TCG) *Roberta Plushie *Stained Glass Roberta Window Gallery Stylesheet Neopets Roberta.jpg Roberta.jpg External Links *Neopets: The Scrollery *Neopets: Roberta Background. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Acaras Category:Shopkeepers Category:Neopets: The Darkest Faerie